Seulement des larmes
by Bafan-chan
Summary: C'est le monde que j'ai crée en attendant de trouver une solution. Je ne partirai pas sans toi, mais toi ça dans le crâne Roronoa Zoro, parce que au cas ou tu aurais oublié, on est censé voir le monde ensemble! (UA)


**Attention! Ce texte est trèèès dépressif, c'était juste pour me détendre avant mes examens Jeudi et Vendredi, du coup c'est méga... Déprimant? **

**En fait je me suis même pas relue... J'ai pas osé...**

**Donc si vous avez envie de lire quand même... Allez y, mais vous êtes prévenus...**

* * *

_"Je suis venue te demander d'arrêter"_

L'eau dégouline le long de son menton et se perd jusque dans son col. S'il avait été à sa place il aurait frissonné et rit. Mais tout ce qu'il peut faire de là où il est, c'est de l'observer entrain de le fixer sur le pas de sa porte trempé jusqu'aux os.

-Rentre tu vas prendre froid!

Tu ne comprends pas.

Lui qui s'était précipité à la recherche d'une serviette se stoppe et laisse ses bras retombés le long de son corps. Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler et ses yeux s'embuent.

-Tu es encore avec ça?

L'homme debout face à lui hoche la tête et devant ses paupières closes, Luffy perçoit distinctement les souvenirs qui se bousculent jusqu'à précisément ce soir d'hiver où le temps s'est arrêté comme les fars de cette voiture engloutie par la nuit.

-Je n'ai jamais voulue ça! S'écrie Luffy les mains serrées sur son torse.

La maison seule au milieu de nulle part s'ébranle et la pluie tombe de plus belle obscurcissant l'univers d'une affreuse teinte bleue qui est en fait grise.

_"Moi non plus"_

-Alors arrête! Arrête! Crie t'il plus fort.

Autour d'eux le monde se met à vibrer et un morceau du ciel se détache pour venir se briser en mille morceau d'étoile à quelques pas derrière eux.

Luffy essaye de l'entrainer à l'intérieur mais Zoro échappe à sa faible prise et recule plus loin sous la pluie.

L'orage rugit comme un glas et sous ses pieds les morceaux du ciel crissent et entaillent sa chair. Sur les joues du brun, les larmes ne cessent plus de couler.

Il se fixe un moment, seuls au milieu du néant qui change en fonction d'un battement de coeur. Ceux de Luffy en cet instant pourrait bien entrainer la fin de ce monde ci.

Au bord de chez nous, de l'autre au bord de chez eux. Ceux que nous avons perdus.

-C'est pour toi que je fais ça. Murmure doucement Luffy en tendant ses bras vers lui.

_"Je ne veux pas ça"_

-Zoro… S'il te plait…

Il renifle et s'essuie les yeux avec les manches de son pull. Mais le tissu rouge lui rappelle à qui appartenait ce pull au départ et qui la première fois le lui a passé au retour de l'école quand il faisait si froid que ses dents jouaient au claquette. Ces larmes redoublent et un nouveau morceau de ciel se fissure.

-ZORO!

A chacun de ses pas le sol vole un peu plus en éclat mais il s'en fiche. Ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir le toucher. Juste encore le sentir contre, ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux, son sourire dans son cou.

Mais quand ses mains auraient dues se refermer sur lui, elles ne rencontrent que le vide et il tombe à genoux dans les débris de verre là où il ne reste de lui pas même une goutte de sang, même pas son parfum ou une légère vibration dans l'air.

Le monde se stabilise et allongé en position foetal, Luffy caresse de la paume de sa main les morceaux de ciel qui font goutter une à une les preuves de sa vie sur le sol.

La pluie tombe toujours et disperse son sang qui coule toujours.

-Zoro…

Ce n'est plus le monde qui se craquèle, c'est son coeur et dans sa tête résonne un à un chaque craquement.

Peu à peu tout se brouille autour de lui et il sent qu'il est appelé ailleurs. Il se cramponne à ce monde et hurle comme jamais dans sa vie il n'avait hurlé. Dans un sens ça lui fait du bien et il hurle de plus belle expulsant toute sa haine toute sa peur, toute sa colère.

Il ne veut pas partir! Il n'a pas encore choisi! Mais est ce qu'il a vraiment le choix? Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et face à cette révélation, il trouve le courage de voir son monde disparaitre peu à peu et lui avec. Les souvenirs défilent un à un et avec eux le futur qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à construire.

_Neh, Zoro! Je t'aimerai toujours. _

Finalement il préfère fermer les yeux.

/

-Tu m'aimes comment?

Un grognement lui répond et mécontent Luffy se redresse et gonfle les joues devant le visage sombre de son petit ami affairé dans ses révisions.

-Z-O-R-O!

-Quoi!?

-Réponds moi!

-Je suis occupé!

-C'est pas une raison!

-Pour moi si!

-T'es révisions sont plus importantes que moi?

-Pour le moment oui.

Choqué Luffy prend un air exagérément outré et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

-Je te préviens Luffy, tant que je n'aurai pas finis avec ça je ne dirai rien! Alors laisse moi tranquille!

Pendant un moment il n'y a plus un bruit dans la chambre, seul le stylo qui gratte sur la feuille de révision et les bras de Luffy qui battent l'air au dessus de son visage.

-Pourquoi l'être humain ne vole pas?

Pas de réponse du coté du plus vieux.

-Pourquoi est ce que c'est si difficile de toucher son nez avec sa langue?

Le stylo fait un bref arrêt dans sa course mais repart comme si de rien était.

-Pourquoi on ne s'est pas rencontré plus tôt?

-Parce qu'on allé pas dans la même école.

-Ah tu m'as parlé!

Il grogne mécontent et essaye de se reconcentrer sur son livre de cour mais déjà ses pensées dérivent vers la petite frimousse toute souriante qui attend sur son lit.

-Neh, Zoro?

-Quoi encore?

-Parfois je me demande comment aurait été ma vie si mon frère n'était pas mort.

Zoro se crispe et se retourne lentement vers Luffy.

Les deux coudes appuyés sur le couvre lit, il sourit tranquillement son visage dans ses paumes ouvertes, comme inconscient de la gravité de ses mots dans l'air.

-J'aurais pas déménagé et on se serait pas rencontré.

Son souffle reste bloqué dans sa gorge. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

-Mais bon, comme on dit, un mal pour un bien! Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré Zoro.

A coté de lui le poids se creuse et il se laisse retourner sur le dos par le plus âgé qui l'a rejoint sur le lit.

-Ne dit pas des choses comme ça.

-C'est parce que je le pense. J'avais envie de te le dire.

Zoro s'allonge à coté de lui et prend sa main dans la sienne.

-Je vais me foirer aux examens d'histoire.

-On s'en fout des examens, embrasse moi.

Ses lèvres effleurent doucement les siennes et il passe ses bras autour de lui, pour le sentir encore plus prés, pour avoir son odeur, sa présence, sa voix dans la tête.

-Tu m'aimes comment?

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

-Je t'aime juste comme il faut, juste comme toi tu m'aimes.

-Tu dois beaucoup m'aimer alors.

-Beaucoup.

Et il l'embrasse encore. Pendant un moment ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit rien. Et bercé par la respiration au dessus de lui, Luffy s'assoupit, en sécurité, à sa place. Là où il sait qu'il doit être.

/

La première chose qu'il a fait quand il a ouvert les yeux, c'était de chercher à tatont dans les draps le corps qui depuis sa dernière année de lycée ne l'a jamais quitté. Mais il était seul, et dans ce grand lit blanc il ne s'est jamais sentie aussi perdu qu'au moment où ses yeux ont confirmés ce que ses doigts avaient essayés de lui faire comprendre.

Il n'était plus dans son monde, mais dans le réel. Luffy n'a jamais su combien de temps il est resté sans bouger les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, mais le jour n'a jamais décliné. Les oiseaux et les nuages sont passés les un après les autres, inconscient de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du garçon qui les observait dans leur ronde avec une attention presque malsaine.

_Rendez le moi._

Et puis des gens ensuite avaient défilés devant son lit, certains le regardaient sans le voir, deux trois personnes qu'il n'a pas reconnu ont pleurés en lui tenant la main. Mais il était ailleurs, partis. Ca conscience n'avait pas quittée l'autre monde.

/

-Tu es encore là?

-J'avais pas envie de rentrer.

Il ne se tournera pas vers la voix derrière lui. En fait il devrait tout simplement arrêter de lui répondre.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit.

-Je m'en fiche.

Sa voix est rauque, il n'a plus l'habitude de l'utiliser, parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'il fait une exception. Même si ce n'est qu'un jeux sadique de son subconscient.

-Tiens.

Ca aussi c'est un jeu? Le papier bleu de l'esquimau de la supérette d'en bas que cette main halée est entrain de lui tendre.

Bah, de toute façon, il n'a rien à perdre à jouer le jeu.

Gardant les yeux fixés sur le paysage de la ville en contre bas, il ne tourne pas une fois la tête vers celui qui s'est assis à sa droite et déchire l'emballage de sa glace. Il fait de même et regarde le bâtonnet en bois qu'il prenait tant de plaisir à croquer autrefois.

Devant eux le soleil se couche lentement.

-Tu es mort. Déclare t'il finalement quand le liquide froid qui coule sur sa main le ramène au présent.

-Mais toi tu es vivant.

Il se tourne enfin vers lui et son coeur se serre. Le même visage, les mêmes yeux dorés, les même sourcils toujours un peu froncé et le même sourire doux qu'il n'a jamais adressé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ces même mains qui caressent sa joue, cette même sensation, cette chaleur, ce picotement léger sous sa peau.

-Je suis en vie. Répète t'il lentement sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Pour nous deux.

Ses yeux brulent et il se mord la lèvre essayer d'empêcher les larmes d'affluer. Il s'est promis qu'il ne pleurerait plus.

-Zoro…

Une, puis deux… Il n'arrive pas à les retenir. Un frisson le parcourt et lâchant la glace qui s'évapore dans l'air il se jète dans ses bras.

-Zoro! Sanglote t'il en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

Il est là, il peut le toucher, il n'est pas partit, c'était un cauchemar, tout n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Zoro frotte sa joue contre ses mèches sombres et laisse échapper un souffle tremblant.

-Tu es en vie Luffy, s'il te plait, n'oublie pas ça.

Et se bras enserrent le vide.

Luffy s'écroule sur le banc et se met à hurler les poings serrés contre sa poitrine où son coeur pulse à un rythme effréné.

-ZORO!

Il est idiot, il s'est laissé avoir par un fantôme. Comment a t'il pu croire un seul instant que ça pouvait être vrai, qu'il aurait pu lui être rendu. Pourquoi est ce qu'à lui on lui accorderait cette faveur?

_Parce que je l'aime._

Il crie de plus belle. C'est injuste! Tellement injuste! Alors qu'ils étaient enfin libre, qu'ils étaient sur le point de voir le monde comme ils l'avaient toujours rêvés, tous les deux…

Le cauchemar ne prendra jamais fin tant qu'il ne se sera pas rentré dans la tête qu'il est le seul à s'être réveillé.

Ses cris déchirèrent un peu plus la surface plane du silence de ce début de soirée et replié sur lui même il pleure à chaude larme ce futur qui lui a glissé entre les doigts. Un violent hoquet le fit se redresser et prit d'une quinte de toux il régurgita une petite quantité de liquide biliaire.

Peu à peu il finit par se calmer, le vent qui sifflait sur son visage emporta ses dernières larmes. Et avec un gémissement il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui même. Il aimerait tant oublié.

Il sent soudain des mains qui le redressent et distingue à travers son brouillard les yeux noisettes de Nami qui le dévisage avec toute la peine du monde.

-Zoro…

-Il est parti Luffy.

Il secoue la tête.

-Non…

-Luffy…

-Non!

-Luffy!

La gifle le fait bêtement cligner des yeux. Il relève la tête et l'immensité du crépuscule lui apparait plus clair que jamais.

-Tu te fais du mal. Tu _nous_ fais du mal. Rentrons.

C'est sur ce banc qu'ils se sont parlés pour la première fois, ce banc où ils ont échangés leurs numéros, la première fois que Zoro lui a fait gouter les esquimaux de la supérette d'en bas. C'est sur ce même banc qu'il l'a embrassé pour la première fois.

Acceptant la main que lui tend Nami, il se laisse guider jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il devine elle a garée en bas de la rue.

Mais quand il se retourne il distingue clairement le sourire de Zoro qui lui dit adieux d'un geste de la main.

Ses lèvres remuent doucement et pour la dernière fois les larmes se perdent sur son visage.

Prenant une longue inspiration il sourit à Nami qui s'est tournée inquiète vers lui quand il s'est arrêté. Elle le lui rend difficilement et reprend sa main qu'elle presse doucement. Luffy se rend compte à cet instant qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir, elle aussi a mal, après tout c'était aussi son frère.

Il se tourne vers le banc mais Zoro a disparu.

_Pour nous deux._

Il laisse ses yeux se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel et sourit doucement.

Bien sûr il a mal, il aura toujours mal. Mais il doit se réveiller, pour lui et pour Zoro.

Il ne peut plus jouer à sa présence, c'est finit.

_Mais j'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là._

_/_

Le ciel est d'un bleu magnifique et miroite partout dans l'immensité de nulle part.

Pour la dernière fois ils se tiennent l'un en face de l'autre. Mais chose rare depuis un an, ils sont deux à sourire.

_Tu as enfin choisi._

-Ouais, je vais rester encore un peu du coté des vivants, pour voir un peu comment tout ça va évoluer. Mais crois pas que j'en ai terminé avec toi! Parce que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra tu vas prendre cher pour être partit sans moi!

_Et toi tu vas morfler pour avoir mis tant de temps à quitter ici._

Ici c'est là où est Zoro à présent et derrière son expression enjouée, Luffy dissimule le pincement au coeur qui lui donnerait presque envie de revenir sur sa décision.

-Bon, ben alors… A la prochaine.

Luffy se tourne prés à partir le coeur en miette.

_Attends._

Ses lèvres. Un dernier baiser, un dernier contact.

Plus…

_Maintenant tu peux y aller._

Il a envie de pleurer, d'ailleurs ça l'étonne d'en être toujours capable après le nombre de larme qu'il a déjà laissé couler.

Mais à la place, il sourit de tout son coeur et agite la main en direction de son seul et unique amour qui commence déjà à disparaitre.

-Salut Zoro! Ces trois ans avec toi, ils étaient parfaits!

Et quand son sourire a disparu et qu'il commence lui même à s'évaporer, il réunit les dernières forces qui lui reste et hurle aussi fort que possible.

-Je t'aimerai toujours autant que toi tu m'as aimé!

Le monde se craquèle, et le ciel vole en éclat.

… _Aussi fort que toi tu m'as aimé._

* * *

**Hé! Tu es courageux d'être arrivé jusque là! Moi qui déteste ce genre de fic, je me demande pourquoi j'en écris...**

**Surtout que j'ai des projets en cour dont certains attendent d'être mis à jour depuis... Trois mois?! **

**Je suis impardonnable! Mais c'est le soleil qui veut ça! ... Bref! **

**Commentez moi et je vous offre une sucette imaginaire! Ok?**


End file.
